In general, to install marine electronics, such as sonar or a fish finder, to the hull of a boat, the sonar transducer must be mounted to the transom of the boat below the waterline. Currently, a sonar transducer is mounted by drilling holes into the transom or hull and fastening the sonar transducer to the transom using screws and/or other mechanical means.
Since sonar transducers and other equipment must be installed below the waterline, drilling holes into the hull of a boat can be very problematic and even unsafe as it will result in water intrusion in the form of leaks, dry and wet rot, and water logging. Moreover, since sonar transducers must be replaced from time to time, holes left behind when a sonar transducer is removed must be patched and hence affect the aesthetic and structural integrity of the boat. A sonar transducer may also be mounted to a transom using a mounting block. To use a currently available mounting block, the mounting block must be fastened to the transom of a boat using waterproof adhesive or screws, and a sonar transducer may be fastened to the mounting block. Such current mounting blocks do not resolve the problem of unwanted holes in the hull.
The present invention is a mounting block with various designs which is adhered to the hull or transom of a boat using an adhesive, without mechanical fasteners such as screws, thereby eliminating unwanted holes. Once the mounting block is secured on the transom, a sonar transducer and/or other equipment may be mounted onto it.